Back for Good
by apocalypsezy
Summary: The way I want Jane and Maura to be after 301
1. Chapter 1

Maura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Seeing that it was six thirty, as an early morning person as Maura it was normally her get up time, but not this time, not today. She rolled her eyes and dropped her head back onto the pillow. Jane was still sleeping soundly, still snuggled as close to Maura as she could be. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep, so Maura slowly turned over, trying not to disturb her sleeping detective. She propped herself up on her elbow and rested her head in her hand.

Maura's POV

I laid there watching her sleep for a while. She looked so peaceful and I didn't think I would ever get tired of seeing such a beauty sleeping by my side every morning. I wandered what she was dreaming about. Was it a good dream, a dream about me and us? After everything that we've been through, I still wondered how I got so lucky to deserve a second chance. I told myself that there was nothing I wouldn't do to make up to her.

I still couldn't believe how mean and terrible I had treated her after her shooting Paddy Doyle, the man was called my father, I mean biologically. Now I understood all she did was protect herself and her partner Frost. To be honest, that was also what I kept telling myself. But I just couldn't believe Paddy would really shoot Jane, he knew what Jane meant to me. I thought he loved me enough to care about the one I loved at the meantime. That was the reason I wasn't allowed myself to forgive Jane. If Paddy wasn't about to shoot her, then she wasn't in danger at all, then why on earth would do it? She knew it would break my heart in a way.

"Hey, back to earth Maura. You know I can hear you thinking even I was asleep." Jane's husky voice brought me back to reality.

"Good morning, Jane. Did you sleep well?" I greeted her still with a concern in my voice.

"Yeah, it was the best sleep in the past few weeks, you know." She answered while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Of course she didn't sleep well in the past few weeks, because of me obviously. Thinking about that, I felt so guilty to make her life so miserable. I was so naïve and ignorant to think Paddy was only there to protect me without taking Jane and other cops all out. What did I expect Jane do when she was only doing her job. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Jane's thumb sweep my tears away. "Jane, I am so so sorry. Words can't even express how sorry I am." I murmured during my sobs.

"Don't cry, Maur. You know I can't see you crying. Ssh, it's okay now, babe. I am here now, that's all matter." I felt her hug me so tight like she would never let me go while drawing smooth circles on my back. "It's ok, ssh. I am here" she kept murmuring on my ear until I finally calmed down.

It felt like eternity until I could finally look into her beautiful hazel eyes. In her eyes, I can only see love and understanding.

"I love you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli." I said sincerely.

"Don't you dare say that." A serious look was on her face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I was so terrified that three words would be too much or soon for Jane right now. Or even worse she would regret last night and say all of it was a mistake. My tears were swelling in my eyes again, which surely didn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"Maura I love you too. But don't you dare say my middle name again. I hate that name. What kind of mother would name her own child like that. I mean, really?"

I didn't even know I was holding my breath until I release it when I heard she loved me too.

"Obviously a mother who loves her child enough chose blood over water." I said with a grin on my face.

"Am I hearing right? Is Dr Isles making a joke right now?" she asked playful with a classic Rizzoli smile.

"I think so."

"You know, you are lucky that I love you. Or you'd pay for saying my middle name aloud."

"Oh, I'd rather want to know what it would be if I am not lucky. What I am going to pay?" I asked innocently.

"You really want to know, er? Really?" After she said that, she tickled my armpits at the same time, which caught me totally off the guard. Then she tickled all my weakness spots in my body she rediscovered last night.

"Stop it, Jane. Stop it or I would pee on myself." I laughed too hard to catch my breath with tears in my eyes.

"Not until you say it again." She was so bossy sometimes. That was one of the reasons I loved about her. And I knew exactly what she wanted to hear. I really couldn't bear the tickles anymore and I did want to say what she wanted to hear loudly to let her know. So I finally gave it up.

"All right, all right. I'd say it. Just stop."

"Then say it now."

"I love you. I love you. I love you .Satisfied?" I said breathlessly.

Hearing that, she stopped it just like she was promised. We were both so tired and out of breath. She rested on top of me with both hands on each side of my head. We stayed that position for a while until our breath backed to normally. Then she propped herself up on her elbows and looked deeply into my eyes. I swear I could totally lost in those eyes.

"I love you too. I would never ever let you go again." In order to convince me she put her lips on mine gently as if sealing a deal with a kiss.

Well, I had to say in this case, one kiss wouldn't be enough. So I kissed her back. It was gently and tender at first then it grow passionately and needy. We reluctantly broke it when oxygen became necessary. But in no time our lips met again, and I melt into her kisses again.

For a while, I broke the kiss and looked at flush face. I brought my hand up to touch her face from her eyes to the chin.

"Babe, you know what is in my mind now?"

"I think I do know. Come here."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I do know, come here." Jane said in a husky voice as she nibbled on Maura's left earlobe. She knew how this could effect on Maura. Then her lips trailed down Maura's perfect neck to settle on the one special spot that would garner the greatest response. Feeling the suck on her skin, Maura knew that Jane would be death of her, well in a good way. Sometimes she wondered how Jane could drive her crazy so effortlessly. Jane's hands wander over Maura's shoulders, and then dropped down directly to her breasts, palms of her hands lightly rubbing her nipples into hard peaks.

Jane's POV

Hearing the catch in Maura's breath and feeling the accelerated heart beating, I lifted my head up to see a very aroused Maura. Satisfied with what I saw, I smiled and then placing my lips on her belly. Without hesitation, I dipped my tongue into her belly button, which caused Maura gasped. She lifted her hips in a way to tell me that she wanted me to touch her but I didn't. Not yet. I stroked my hip bone as I continued my way to her breast. I took my time licking her nipples one by one and then blew cold air on them which makes them harder. I straddled her hips as I took one nipple into my mouth and suck it roughly. She began to hum and wiggled underneath me.

"Babe, that feels so good." She whined.

"I missed you." I looked up at her with sincerity in my eyes. I didn't have a chance to tell that last night, but now I needed her to know that.

"Show me then." That's all she spoke out, looking back at me with dark eyes.

I ran my hands through her now messy blond hair then leaned down kissing her passionately for a while and pulled away reluctantly sliding my body down hers. I whimpered when her nipples came in contact with mine. She opened her legs wider, and I took the invitation to settle myself between them. I kissed the inside of her each thigh with both tenderness and tease. I could feel her bucked as I finally licked the outside of her lips. I laughed and parted them with my two fingers, inhaling the unique smell of my Maura.

"You smell so damn delicious."

I ran my tongue in a circular motion around to make sure hit every spot. My tongue took a long slow stroke over her now big clit. And then I pushed a finger insider her without warming and then added another and began to thrust almost all the way out and pushed them in quickly.

"Ohh gggoooddd…babe… Oh, don't stop…" She moaned loudly.

Thrusting even faster, I leaned my head down and took her clit between my teeth. Closing my lips around either side of the engorged and pulsing nub, I began to suck it in and out of my mouth, not relenting as I kept up with the same pace as my hand.

"Oh that's it … babe, fuck mmmeee." She cried out as her inside exploded. To let it last as long as possible, I continued to thrust my fingers in and out of her, reaching my fingers in as deep as her inner muscles allowed while she was riding out of her orgasm. I went from sucking on her clit to lapping at all of the juice that were pouring out of Maura. After that, I put my head on her stomach waiting her breath becoming normal again.

"Babe, come here." She hoarsely whispered.

Attempting to withdraw my finger from the insider of Maura, she put her one hand on my wrist to stop me doing so. "No, don't. Just let it stay there for a while. I loving the feeling that you are inside me." She answered my curiosity before I asked.

With my right hand still insider her, I crawled up to her body while placing little kiss on the way until I laid myself down on the bed next to her.

Turning on her side, she reached up and dragged her hand up and down my cheek.

"Good?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Are you kidding me? That was totally mind blowing. Jane, you are amazing, do you know that?"

"I guess I do have a clue." Which earned myself a playful spat on my arm.

"You are so bad. Even so, I want you to know that I missed you."

"Yeah, good. By the way, can I have my hand back now?" I pretended to ask with a serious tone whiling nodding to our sweat bodies.

Without answering, she put an hand on my that hand and help me withdraw the fingers out of herself slowly and brought those two wet fingers into her mouth.

"You were right. I do taste delicious." She smiled while she licked my fingers clean.

My smile became bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

They quickly finished up in the shower and made their way to the bedroom to get dressed. Maura sat on the bed and watched Jane as she got ready.

Jane: Maur, stop looking at me that way.

Maura: What way, babe?

Jane: You know exactly what way, honey, that ready to pounce at me any moment. God , I can't believe you are so insatiable.

Maura: Only for you, babe. I am only so insatiable when I am with you, you know.

They kissed a while until a slight growl was heard.

Maura: Sounds like someone is starving. Come on , let me fix you somthing. What do feel eating?

Jane: I think I am in a mood to have bunny omelet.

Maura: I thought you hated bunny omelet.

Jane: Well, it all depends on who makes it.

After they have done with Maura-made breakfast, they snuggled together comfortably on Maura's couch. Well, compared with a piece of plywood Jane called a couch. They were watching a romantic movie, and both of them were pretty enjoying each other's company with Maura's head on Jane's laps whose fingers were lost in the blond hairs combing. Now the movie scene was about the two characters met for the first.

Maura: Jane?

Jane: Yeah?

Maura: Do you remember the first how we met?

Hearing nothing but a chuckle, Maura move up from her previous position to lean against the back of couch shoulder by shoulder with Jane.

Maura asked curiously: What's so funny, Jane?

Jane tired her best to hold back the chuckle: Do you remember couple days ago Ma and me were sitting on right here laughing together when you came home?

Maura: Yes, I do remember. I was just too pissed off with you to ask why then. Why?

Jane: Well, ma made me tell the story about how we met. She said that would work for a relationship.

Maura: You told your mother how we met? Sounds don't like the Jane Rizzoli I know.

Jane: I didn't want to but you know how ma is. She won't stop hugging me if I didn't .

In no time Jane felt Maura's arms around her hugging her tightly with her weight on her. She didn't mind though, but it really liked the one her mother gave her that day.

Jane: Geez, I do see resemblance between you and ma. Even you are just water, and I am her blood.

Maura: Jane!

Jane: I was just kidding. Come on, Maura ,get off me. I need to ask you a question, seriously.

Maura: ok. Shoot then! Is that how people say it?

Jane: Yeah, that's how people say it. Sometimes you are so adorable. I believe you are the dumbest genius.

Jane stole a peck on Maura's cheek, which made Maura blushed a little bit. Jane was so proud of herself that she still could make Maura blush like that.

Maura: Thank you I guess. So what's your question? Ask away.

Jane: Telling ma our story reminded me of a detail, which is why wear a glove when you were trying to handing me your money?

Maura: I did? Yeah, seems that I did wear a glove. I have to say that the way dressed that day totally got me. How could you do that?

Jane: Nice dash, Maur. But you still didn't answer me.

Maura: Like I said, I was convinced that you were doing a night job. And as you know, I have an issue about neat. So…

Jane: You unwanted me back then, did you?

Maura: No…I never told you this but you caught my eyes. That's why I tried to have a conversation with you by offering you the money. But…

Jane: But what?

Maura: But I knew nothing about you, so I tried to protect myself from some contagions. Sorry if I offended you, I didn't realize.

After saying that Maura bent her low, Jane put a hand on her chin to held her head back to meet her gaze.

Jane: Hey, there is nothing to sorry for. You were just doing something instinctive, just like I was doing my job. Really.

Maura: You are so sweet, Jane.

Jane: I am not. So you have a issue about neatness, don't you?

Before Maura realized what Jane meant by that, Jane had already had her chocolate sauce covered finger on Maura's face.

Jane: Looks like you got something on your face, Opps.

Maura: Yeah, looks like you are right. Care to help me out here?

Jane: That would my pleasure, my lady.

Jane leaned close enough to leave no room between two bodies, and they could even feel each other's breath on their own faces. Gazing into Maura's eyes, she dipped out her tongue to lick the sauce off her Maura's face.


End file.
